1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a holder having pockets for solid objects such as audio cassettes and cartridges, compact disks, or the like which is designed to couple with the sun visor of a vehicle in order to present the pockets for convenient access by the vehicle occupant. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a holder made of flexible material which can be coupled to the visor of a vehicle and thereby conform to the shape thereof to produce a snug fit.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Automotive sound systems having the capability of playing prerecorded music as available on tape cassettes, cartridges, compact disks, or the like have become very popular. Most vehicles, however, do not provide a place to store cassettes or the like to protect them from direct sunlight and to provide convenient access by the vehicle occupant, typically the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,989 discloses a device intended to provide storage for tape cassettes in a vehicle. The storage container as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,989 patent discloses a solid, hinged body which is designed to connect to the sun visor of a vehicle. The device includes protuberance members which are capable of partially fitting within the capstan locating holes of a tape cassette to hold the cassette within a sleeve defined by solid walls incorporated as part of the container. The device presents a problem in that its solid construction prevents use with some sun visors because it cannot flexibly conform to a variety of shapes and sizes. Additionally, the solid construction and mechanical complexity of the device prevent economical manufacture.